


How The Howling Commandos Came to be Desegregated

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Steve and Bucky's War Time Stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Game Night, M/M, WWII, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers ask how Steve managed to get a desegregated unit approved. The answer is surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Howling Commandos Came to be Desegregated

“How  _did_ you manage to get the first desegregated unit in the Army?” Tony asked one night when the Avengers were playing board games. (Natasha was taking Risk way too seriously.)

Bucky choked a bit on his drink, laughing, as Steve started to answer.

_-_-_-_-_

“Here are the men I want.” Steve presented the file to Colonel Phillips.

He looked through it for a few moments. “I can’t do this. Pick white men.”

Steve stared at him for a moment before leaning over his desk and growling. “If you do not let me have this desegregated unit of the very best men I could find, I swear to God I will call a press conference. And at that press conference instead of making any announcements I will kiss Bucky, on stage, and let them get all the pictures they want.Then I will go AWOL, again, with him, and likely, Peggy, indefinitely. Do you want to deal with that? Really?”

Phillips sighed heavily and stamped the file with his approval.

“Thank you, sir.”

_-_-_-_-_

“That is the best WWII story I’ve ever heard!” Clint cheered.

“Wait. Go AWOL again?” Bruce asked.

“Oh, the history books have been packed with lies. This little shit, was gonna walk 30 miles through enemy territory, alone, _dressed as the American flag_ , because there was chance I was still alive. Then Peggy and Howard took him over the lines in a plane and let him jump into danger and he staged his huge rescue operation. Absolutely none of this was official. Steve went completely AWOL.” Bucky smirked.

“You weren’t complaining at the time.” Steve challenged.

“Of course I wasn’t, when you beat Phillips over something like that we always _celebrated_.”

“Tell me absolutely everything that really went down in WWII. That was pure gold!” Natasha looked overjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
